The Forsaken
by The Piper's Quill
Summary: Eomer rescues a woman from a group of thugs. Is it love? EomerOC story. My first Eomer fanfic. Be kind and Please R&R rated M for flashbacks and graphic moments in later on chapters.


When first Eomer looked upon her he knew she had been defiled. Her hair had been hewn off with a blade just at the base of her skull. All that remained of her waist-long golden brown locks was a short-cropped mess atop her head. She trembled naked and filthy at the front of the battle line, being held tightly on the arm by a rough looking soldier. From under his helm he could hear her yelp as a switch slapped across her bare back. She was just one woman, and yet something twisted in his heart for her. "Release the woman!" Eomer proclaimed from his position before the army.

"The horse master wants back his mare!" The man that held the woman jeered as he slapped her across the face with the switch.

"My lord, any attempt to bargain with them is in vain," whispered one of Eomer's guards, "Perhaps a threat might work…" Though with hesitation Eomer knew his guard was right, a bluffed force could possibly be the only way he could end this stand-off. "Un-hand the woman now and no harm will come to you. However if you persist with this blockade we will have to deal with you harshly!"

The group of miscreants only laughed and the man that held her threw the woman into the mud before Eomer's horse. "Take her then, horse-master! But one might wonder, why she means so much to you." With that they disbanded, and Eomer dismounted his horse to retrieve the woman who lay face down in the mud. Taking her gently he stood her to her feet, and to decrease her shame he placed his cloak around her shoulders. "What is your name?" Eomer asked as he placed her on his horse before mounting the beast himself.

"Hanwyn of Rohan" she answered her head bowed low in shame, the stripe across her face bleeding down her cheek.  
Eomer nodded and rode onward towards Edoras.

* * *

The golden hall was decorated lively for the season; dried berries hung from every intricately carved pillar and filled the space with the sweet smell of autumn. Hanwyn trembled as she was carried through the great hall and placed by the fire by the strong arms of Eomer, her rescuer.  
"I will leave you here, until my sister can tend to you." He gave her a reassuring smile then left. Hanwyn watched him go, wishing to die. Eowyn, Eomer's sister, arrived shortly after Eomer had left, her long golden locks reminding Hanwyn of her own hair that was now so dreadfully short.  
"You are Hanwyn, of Edoras? Daughter of Harmon?"  
Hanwyn nodded sadly, remembering how her family had been slain by the enemies that had captured, and ruined her.

"Come, let me help you." Eowyn said kindly, offering her a hand up.  
Hanwyn remained silent yet accepted her help to stand.

* * *

Hanwyn sat in a blue gown, her golden eyes sad and down-cast. How she hated herself for what she'd become. Now that she was bathed her outside was cleaner, but inside she still felt filthy. A soft knock at the door followed by a voice informed her that dinner was being served and she was welcome to join the king at his table. When she didn't appear, Eowyn came to her. "Hanwyn, I know your grief must be great, but do not starve yourself… please, eat with us. My brother has asked you to join him."

Hanwyn looked up, her eyes glassy with a strange fog; nevertheless she nodded and followed Eowyn to the dining hall where she was seated next to Eowyn. The food was served and yet Hanwyn ate not, her stomach churned with the sight. "I think I am going to be ill…" she whispered to Eowyn who had put a cautious hand on Hanwyn's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to your chambers?" Eowyn asked softly.  
Hanwyn gagged once then nodded, she then stood and ran from the dining hall to her chambers.

Eowyn could see that Eomer was disturbed and once he gave her leave she followed Hanwyn to her room. "Hanwyn?" called Eowyn to the girl she had only met hours before. "Hanwyn are you alright?" Eowyn found Hanwyn in a corner, next to the chamber-pot still dry-heaving, the water she had drunk before dinner all that had been regurgitated. "My god… what did they do to you?" Eowyn breathed her heart saddened by the sight of the woman of Rohan, once mighty and strong, now reduced to a starved beast.


End file.
